There is a great need for a device which rapidly and efficiently dispenses viscous liquids into containers for a great variety of applications. This need is especially great in Drosophila sp. laboratories where large volumes of hot media are dispensed into vials on a daily basis. There is also a need for such a device in microbiological laboratories which require large volumes of hot media for culture vials and plates. Of course, such a need also exists in other areas such as the cosmetic industry and food industry. Prior art devices for dispensing viscous liquids are relatively expensive, have many moving parts and may require energy sources to operate. Prior art media dispensing devices include peristaltic and piston driven pumps.
The present invention, however, rapidly and efficiently dispenses viscous liquids into selected containers in only a fraction of the time and cost required by piston or peristaltic pump devices.